One letter for forgiveness
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: Un O.S inutile, rédigé comme une lettre de Sebastian à Claude. Propos incohérents, à propos d'amour perdu, de trucs payés en entier, de vie reconstruite ... Tout plein de trucs très joyeux, mixés à une chanson. Pour les dépressifs... Ou du moins les gens qui ne tiennent pas trop à le sanité mentale. ClaudeXSebastian trèèèèès sous-entendu.


**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, évidemment, ce serait trop beau. Les personnages sont à Yana Toboso, et la chanson glissée ici et là est "Paid in full" de Sonata Arctica.  
**Rating :** ... T ... Je savais pas vraiment, alors T.  
**Une petite chose à vous dire :** Ce n'est pas du ... Truc pas propre, pour parler franchement. Si vous pensiez à des histoires de fesse, je vous conseille de repartir. C'est un O.S relativement court, sujet d'une brève discussion avec une personne que j'adore, un petit délire entre nous. Bref. Oh si vous n'aimez tout simplement pas l'idée que deux hommes ... S'aiment, go loin de ces mots. j'ai essayé de ne pas faire trop déprimant. Je crois avoir failé.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'une lettre. Des mots, un papier parfumé. Posé sur un bureau d'acajou. Des mots laissés au hasard. Un papier fané par le temps, jaune et fragile, comme si le moindre souffle du destinataire pouvait le faire s'envoler et se fissurer. Peut-être ce papier était-il autrefois une part d'un arbre inébranlable, qui se dressait, fier et hautain, devant les bûcherons voulant l'utiliser ? Que c'est ridicule ... De le voir ainsi réduit à une simple feuille par la faute des hommes. Que c'est idiot de le voir porteur de mots. Mais le jugement d'un narrateur n'a rien à faire là.  
Ce n'est qu'une lettre, après tout. Des mots, des idées. Des phrases tracées au sang sur cela. Plus près de cette missive, l'enveloppe au sceau de cire noire brisé gît, comme un animal mort que l'on aurait ouvert pour le dépouiller de ses entrailles de lettrines, ses boyaux de phrases et pour tout coeur le paraphe de l'expéditeur. Et des phrases griffonnées entre deux paragraphes ... Des tâches de larmes aussi.

_It's hard for me to love your face right now_  
_I'm waiting, hating, needing, being me ..._

Claude,  
Si je m'adresse à toi en ce jour, sur ce papier qui a autant vécu que toi ou moi, c'est bel et bien pour des raisons que tu peux sans aucun doute imaginer.  
En premier lieu, rassures-toi, je ne viens pas t'annoncer quelque décès ou autre. Tout comme je ne viens pas te demander de t'excuser. C'était ridicule de ma part de te le demander, je le conçois parfaitement.  
Tu me disais beau parleur, immature et gamin. Je me disais être la part de toi que tu refusais d'être, la joie et l'amour. Te souviens-tu ? Lorsque nous étions enfants, et que nous plaisantions sur cela de longues soirées, alors que la lune s'accrochait à tes yeux d'or... Je ne suis pas ici, non plus, pour te permettre de te souvenir de ce que nous fûmes. Le passé appartient au passé et il est sot de tenter de le changer.  
Je viens tenter de résoudre ce problème qui nous lie, plus intimement qu'aucun des mots que tu as prononcé ce jour-là ne l'a fait. Ce noeud qui nous mêle et finalement nous mène à un conflit que ni toi, ni moi, n'avait décidé.  
Le problème ? C'est bel et bien qu'il m'est trop dur de te détester. Alors j'attends, je me hais, te hais, en essayant d'être moi ... Car j'en ai bien trop besoin ...

_I need you less and less_  
_And every day leads us farther away ..._

Je ne sais pas comment nous avons pu en arriver ici. A se haïr, alors que nous étions si proches autrefois. Alors que, à peine je m'éloignais, tu me rappelais à toi par quelque fleur ou artifice ! Que à chaque instant où nous étions séparés, ton esprit appelait le mien pour l'associer à tes farces et autres choses dont je me serais bien passé.  
Cette lettre est un adieu, je le pense. Et si tu lis ces lignes, apprends bien que je me suis depuis longtemps purgé de ce mal que les humains appellent 'amour' et qui était sensé te concerner. La vie auprès d'eux m'a appris de nombreuses choses à ce propos. Que l'on peut verser trop facilement dans l'ombre, pour des raisons futiles. Mais lorsque l'on est les ténèbres, comment verser et vendre son âme ?  
Tu as la réponse.  
Car toi seul détenait la mienne, et ce pour une éternité qui s'est achevée il y a peu. Ne va pas croire que j'ai oublié tout ce que faisais de toi et moi un nous. Mais je l'ai raturé. Effacé. Pour essayer de t'effacer aussi de la réalité.  
Dur, n'est-ce pas ? De se savoir rejeté, haï au fond par la personne que l'on croyait aimer. Par la personne qui vous a lâchement abandonné durant des années. Mais au fil du temps, je me suis bel et bien rendu compte que j'avais de moins en moins besoin de toi, et que chaque jour nous éloignais l'un de l'autre de plus en plus ...

_It's hard for me to hate myself right now_  
_Finally I'm understanding me ..._

Mais toutes ces choses, au final, que tu as pu me faire. En bien ou en mal. Lorsque Nous était vivant et que il vivait encore. Que tu étais un Tu grandiose, que Tu étais fort. Quand Je n'étais qu'un simple enfant à la merci de tes mots et qu 'il tentait de se sauver en te sauvant, alors que ce Je tombai. Et qu'il t'attirait malgré tout.  
Oui tu as souffert. Oui tu as su t'en relever, Claude, et ça je ne te le reprocherai jamais. Ce que je te reproches c'est de m'avoir oublié. De n'avoir pas su voir qui j'étais, et qui avait besoin de toi. J'étais fait pour être dehors, pour vivre du soleil humain et non de la nuit des Enfers. Tu t'es battu pour moi, pour que je succède à ceux qui furent mes géniteurs et périrent avec les tiens. Mais je ne l'ai jamais demandé, j'avais souhaité.  
En réalité, je t'ai haï de m'aimer. Loin de moi cependant l'idée d'être hostile à deux hommes ! Nous sommes un monde de luxure après tout ... Mais je t'ai haï de me laisser seul à la merci de ma propre imagination. De ne pas me voir, heureux ou triste.  
Souvent triste, d'ailleurs...  
Car là est notre problème. Tu n'as pas su me voir...  
Et je n'ai pas su t'aimer à temps.  
Et même après toutes ces années, alors que je me battais contre l'inéluctable, l'idée de nous aimer, j'ai compris. Désormais, cependant, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu t'infliger, il m'est dur de me haïr.  
Finalement, je me comprends.

_One day we may have whole new me's and you's_  
_But first I need to learn to love me too ..._

Je me sens vide. De tout. De mes mots, de ma substance que vous nommez tous 'âme' et que je me répugne à définir chez Nous. Déjà je sens que ils ne veulent plus rien dire. Finalement, apprends, démon qui a un jour su posséder mon coeur, que j'ai trouvé. Que tu es sorti de mon esprit.  
Non, comme je te le disais au début, je venais pour résoudre le problème qui ne force à nous affronter. Plus exactement je viens m'excuser de tout ce que tu peux endurer, par les ordres et la force, comme par la douceur et le manque. Je viens m'excuser et te prie de brûler ces mots aussitôt que tu les auras lus. Que nôtre idylle demeure ce qu'elle fut, et seulement dans nos esprits.  
Le présent n'appartient qu'à lui-même et le futur n'en a encore rien à faire de nous. Un jour, peut-être, Claude, nous aurons le droit à un nouveau "toi et moi". Mais avant je dois apprendre à m'aimer ...  
A nouveau.  
S.

Sur un bureau d'acajou, une enveloppe gît, animal crevé qui demande à être achevé. Un homme se tient devant le meuble, et dans un accès de sentiments plie la lettre pour la glisser dans un coffret décoré de pentagrammes inversés. D'un souffle, il le verrouille, d'un mot.  
Le coffret porte une inscription, gravée sur le couvercle. Juste un S, en fait.  
L'homme se retourne, et fixe le feu flambant dans la cheminée. Pour sourire, une larme de sang ayant éclaboussé sa joue.  
Maintenant, il est en paix.

_"You gave me the chance, time and again in vain_  
_Now my feelings for you_  
_Every tear, every smile, paid in full ... "_

* * *

Je ne me lasserai jamais d'écrire des trucs totalement inutiles. Besoin de traductions ? Elles sont toutes glissées dans le texte, vers la fin des paragraphes de la lettre. Si vous voulez un effet total, écoutez la chanson en même temps. 8D  
Heureuse si jamais vous avez aimé (c'est dur je pense). Traduc' en dessous.

_It's hard for me to love your face right now_  
_I'm waiting, hating, needing, being me ..._Il m'est trop dur de te détester. Alors j'attends, je te hais, en essayant d'être moi ...

_I need you less and less_  
_And every day leads us farther away ..._Au fil du temps, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais de moins en moins besoin de toi, et que chaque jour nous éloignais l'un de l'autre de plus en plus ...

_It's hard for me to hate myself right now_  
_Finally I'm understanding me ..._ Il m'est dur de me haïr. Finalement, je me comprends.

_One day we may have whole new me's and you's_  
_But first I need to learn to love me too ..._ Un jour, peut-être, nous aurons le droit à un nouveau "toi et moi". Mais avant je dois apprendre à m'aimer ...A nouveau. (ou "à réapprendre à m'aimer").

_You gave me the chance, time and again in vain_  
_Now my feelings for you_  
_Every tear, every smile, paid in full ..._ Tu m'as donné une chance, du temps, et tout cela en vain. Maintenant, mes sentiments envers toi, chaque larme, chaque sourire, est payé en entier.

Pour expliquer le coup de "payé en entier", c'est ... Compliqué ... Une façon de dire "tout est fini" je suppose ^-^.  
Voilà, voilà, rewiew si vous le souhaitez. (insultes envers l'auteur si vous voulez, j'vous en voudrais pas.)


End file.
